Timeline
This is a chronological list of particularly important or significant events in the Star Wars Combine. Year 0 * Day 1: Star Wars Combine is released to the public. This marks the beginning of Combine Galactic Time (CGT). * Day 1: Targ Seth'Gul is replaced by Aarkon as leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 2: Rebel Alliance officially declares war on the Galactic Empire. * Day 6: Fizzban outlines rules regarding the time frame and setting of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 73: The CombineCommander (CCom), the first client for the Combine, is released to the public. * Day 87: Zee Wolf becomes the new leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 122: Growing discontent in the Galactic Empire forces Emperor Spytek to step down. * Day 122: After a power struggle against Connel and Veynom, Piett becomes Emperor. * Day 201: First Legion is founded. * Day 208: Fizzban appoints Ranma the Chief Editor of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 259: Centrepoint Space Station (CSS) is founded. * Day 358: Int Automation is founded. * Day 362: The Wraiths are founded. Year 1 * Day 18: Kosh Naranek becomes the president of Aurora Tech. * Day 104: Prince Jesse James assume the Hapan throne after the murder of King Andrew. * Day 106: The Night Thieves are founded. * Day 178: Galactic Salvage, Inc. is founded. * Day 197: Sarin, Inc. is founded. * Day 199: Bantha Fodder Pets is founded. * Day 212: Piett steps down as Emperor. He is succeeded by Connel. * Day 249: Aurora Tech moves its headquarters to Anzat. * Day 289: Korsh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech. He is succeeded by Basil Midnight. * Day 305: Grand Admiral Veynom and Minister Ranma depart the Empire for the Unknown Regions. * Day 309: In opposition to Connel, certain Imperials leave the Galactic Empire and form The Core. * Day 311: The Constitution of the Republic is released by the Rebel Alliance. * Day 318: Princess Gabriella Storm, leader of Black Sun, is killed. Prince Keevan succeeds her. * Day 320: Connel steps down as Emperor. Mccarthur assumes the Imperial throne. * Day 341: Spookie resigns as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and Shae Briston assumes command. * Day 353: Connel returns to the Galactic Empire as Minister of Defense. Year 2 * Day 1: An alien artifact found by TetraCorp causes several people to transform into aliens. * Day 2: Daiel DeCor assumes the position of CEO at Black Star Corporation. * Day 8: Arch Bishop ChrisBacca is invested as the new leader of the religious group of H´Kig. * Day 11: Tritian becomes Vice President of Zenith Transportations. * Day 14: Kosh Naranek comes back as President of Aurora Technologies. He replaces Basil Midnight. * Day 18: The Imperial science vessel Huron is destroyed on its mission to the Unknown Regions. * Day 69: The Falleen Federation signs the Constitution of the Republic. * Day 81: Former Emperor Connel leaves the Galactic Empire and the Star Wars Combine. * Day 92: Orion becomes president of the New Anzat Order. * Day 102: The ICIS Software Development Kid (ICIS SDK) is released. * Day 105: Aurora Tech moves its headquarters to Dathomir. * Day 108: Arakyd Industries Droid Manufacturers is founded. * Day 111: Piett, former Emperor of the Galactic Empire, returns from the Unknown Regions. * Day 112: Liberty News Investigations is founded. * Day 115: Chronokill hands his position as leader of the Bounty Hunter Alliance to Icarus. * Day 126: The system of Neutral Faction Groups (NFGs) is replaced by Combine Members Groups (CMGs). * Day 140: The Rebel Alliance proposes a peace treaty to the Galactic Empire. * Day 141: The Rebel Alliance retracts the latter peace offer. * Day 142: The Galactic Empire demands the unconditional surrender of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 150: Shea Briston steps down as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 158: Tembre Fell becomes the new leader of Oracle Space Lines. * Day 164: David Salohah, popularly known as Dr. Fro, becomes the president of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 169: Kosh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech and is replaced by Remi Coda. * Day 212: Mccarthur steps down as Emperor. He is succeeded by Charon. * Day 221: Hal Breden is replaced by Ravyn Nightstorm as head of the Galactic Medical Institute (GMI). * Day 239: "From the Ashes," a Combine wide RPG scenario, begins. * Day 239: Jennifer Dreighton replaces Lord Knyte as leader of The Core. * Day 242: Kosh Naranek replaces KiltJoy as owner of the Genesis Corporation. * Day 249: Gunner Terrik steps down as president of Ubrikkian Corporation. He is succeeded by Kida Mer. * Day 353: The Galactic Medical Institute offers a neutrality and/or non-aggression pact to all factions. Year 3 * Day 1: OmniCorp is founded. * Day 23: Omega Order Vehicles opens for business. * Day 26: Vyk Drago becomes the leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 30: Blue Sabre Transportation, led by Sterik Hasger, opens for business. * Day 48: Venix Fire becomes the leader of The Wraiths after the resignation of Navik Ikron. * Day 234: Under the guidance of Intellifish, several factions form the League of Trade. * Day 236: Black Knight becomes the owner of Trans-Galactic Transportation. * Day 238: Nisshutsu Shipyards opens for business. * Day 239: Infinity Casino reopens. Kam Farlight celebrates his new position as owner of Infinite Dark. * Day 240: Rik Avner becomes owner of Twin Star Mining after the mysterious death of former CEO Laetras. * Day 242: Jake Kiltar becomes the president of Cloud City. Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 Year 8